


One, Two, Three, Four, Five

by Skylar102



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALEC LIGHTWOOD CAN DANCE AND YOU CAN PRY THAT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS, Alec Lightwood can dance, Alive Imogen Herondale, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec was taught at a young age how important the waltz is. The day has finally come to put those skills to use.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 210





	One, Two, Three, Four, Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/gifts).



> Like the tag says, Alec Lightwood can dance. I talked about this months ago and finally got around to writing it.
> 
> And The Waltz Goes On by Andre Rieu was playing on repeat while I wrote this so if you want a song that's the one to use!

It was never a secret he meant to keep from Magnus. With everything that has happened in the past few months, it just slipped his mind to tell his husband. Now here he is, standing off to the side of Alicante’s largest ballroom in Idris watching as members of the Clave chatter around the room. His hands are starting to sweat, dreading the sound of the small orchestra that he knows will soon play.   
  
“There’s no need to look so scared Alexander,” Magnus appears at his side with a flute of champagne in his hand. Angel knows how many Magnus has drank tonight. This is his first Clave social gathering as High Warlock and Alec can easily tell this wasn’t an easy night for him. “It’s only a little bit of dancing.”

Alec huffs a small laugh at his husband, “You say that like it’s easy.”

“I'll make sure to fend off all the women of Alicante who still haven't gotten the message that you are taken.” Alec rolls his eyes at the statement while Magnus is quietly giggling, looking out at the crowd of Clave socialites that are standing around the ballroom. 

While he wished he was joking, Alec and Magnus’ move to Alicante was anything less than smooth. The moment they found a space that would fit the loft without trouble, women have been showing up at their door with gifts and food. At first they had thought that they were just being hospitable and welcoming neighbors. It was soon found out, by Lydia of all people, that the women had actually been giving them gifts to get Alec to leave his husband and marry them instead.

To say they were shocked doesn’t even come close to how they really felt. It seemed that the women thought that Lydia would be more than understanding after being left at the altar and be on their side to get Alec away from Magnus. It seemed to have slipped their minds that Lydia would still be on good terms with them and immediately tell them their plans.

“It’s not them that I’m worried about or did you forget that this is also my first Clave social since being promoted to Inquisitor? Everyone has been staring at me, waiting for me to slip up and I’ve barely been the Inquisitor for a month yet.” Alec eyes are searching the room, keeping an eye out for  _ her _ . He knows that she’s somewhere in this room just waiting to steal him away from his husband. 

Magnus must interpret his panicked roving eyes as fear of judgemental stares and steps in front of him blocking his view of the room. There’s a slight fire behind his eyes as Magnus stares at him. 

“Has someone said something to you?” Magnus’ glamor flickers for a second. “I know not everyone is happy with your sudden promotion but if anyone has said anything rude to you I will gladly give them a piece of my mind.” 

Alec takes the champagne flute out his hand and sets it on the table next to them. He gathers his husband’s hands in his and gives them a gentle squeeze. 

“No one has said anything to me that I haven't already heard a thousand times before when I was head of the New York Institute.” Alec soothes, seeing the fire slowly burn out in Magnus’ eyes. “Also I think it’s time to take a break with the drinking before you actually start a fight with a Clave official.”

“Oh please, Alexander I’m not that bad.” Magnus snorts, before tacking on, “Though some of them would deserve it.”

“That I don’t doubt,” he gently laughs, “but I don’t think we’ll make any progress here in Idris if we just start punching those who do not agree with the changes we want to bring to the shadow world.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” his husband grumbles underneath his breath. Though Magnus relents at the pointed look he gives him and Magnus casts his eyes away from him. He rubs his thumbs across the back of his husband’s hands in what he hopes is relaxing his nerves about the evening.

“Hey,” he waits until Magnus is looking at him again. “I know this whole move hasn’t been easy for you. Angel knows you’re gotten more comments about your position than I have about mine. I want you to feel comfortable here and if this is too much just say the word and we can call off and go back to New York.” 

Magnus is shaking his head before he even finishes the last sentence. Stepping closer to him, Magnus unlinks one of their hands and raises it to rest on the side of his face. “I would never ask that of you, Alexander. The change we are going to make with the positions we are in is going to be monumental.

“Yes, I haven’t been taking it well being the only Downworlder at this social gathering but in two weeks time, the gates of Alicante are going to be open for all Downworlders and that’s because of you. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than by your side.” Magnus’ eyes shine with love and pride for him. “The fact that I am even standing in the heart of Idris is a miracle in and of itself and I’m still coming to terms with the fact that this isn’t some wild fever dream.”

Alec laughs at the comment, leaning into the hand on his face. Leave it to Magnus to joke about the most controversial decision the Clave has made in centuries. He remembers the day he was offered the position of Inquisitor by the council. It was everything he wanted, but he couldn’t find it in himself to immediately say yes. Knowing that he would have to leave Magnus behind if he took the position was already having him almost say no. Looking back at it, he’s impressed that he kept a straight face when he told the council that he would only take the position if his husband would be able to move with him to Alicante.

To say that didn’t go over smoothly with some of the council members was an understatement. Alec didn’t even know a person’s face could get that red from yelling. Eventually Jia was able to calm the room and asked Alec why they should agree to his terms. It seemed that they had forgotten the reason they all wanted him to be Inquisitor. His work in New York with the launch of his program to deputize downworlders was a hit success. 

After the attack by Jonathan Morgenstern, the nephilim needed all the help they could get. Since New York wasn’t attacked, many of the shadowhunters stationed there were sent out to the other institutes that were to help with the recovery. It wasn’t easy maintaining the influx of demons with so little shadowhunters, so Alec called a cabinet meeting with the leaders of the Downworlders in New York and asked them for their aid. He was surprised to find that most of them were willing and able to help even after most of them were trying to rebuild what they lost in the past weeks. It really showed how much trust they put in Alec to lead their people fair and kindly.

Once the other institutes saw how well it was working in New York, it was only a matter of time before they were contacting Alec. Asking him how he did it and what they can do to get Downworlders to agree to help. Soon, almost all of the institutes around the world were adopting his methods and asking him for advice. It’s a surprise he was able to get any sleep those months with how many phone calls and trips he had to make. Meeting with the downworld leaders in other cities who would not talk to their institute’s heads unless he was present.

He’ll never forget the looks of discomfort that came across the council that day as he reminded them of the reason he’s standing there. Jia eventually broke the silence and stated that the council will think about it. A week later, Magnus was not only allowed into Alicante, he was given the position of High Warlock. Alec doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the tears of joy that appeared in his husband’s eyes after that revelation.

Caught up in the past, Alec almost misses the ballroom going quite as the string quartet starts a slow melody. Alec watches as people clear off the dance floor, leaving it barren. He’s pretty sure you could drop a brick on him and it would shatter with how tense he’s holding himself. Magnus notices the change in his posture the second it happens. He sees his husband about to ask what’s wrong when Jia Penhallow steps out into the middle of the room. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she addresses the room. “Thank you all for coming tonight to honor Alexander Lightwood-Bane’s promotion to Inquisitor. I apologize that it took us so long to hold this event. As we all know this past year has not been an easy one for all of us. Many lives were lost at the hands of a monster.” It’s barely noticeable but she is clutching her drink a bit tighter. Alec’s surprised the glass hasn’t shattered in her hands.

“But thanks to Mr. Lightwood-Bane’s efforts,” she looks over to him with a tight smile on her face, “the shadow world is continuing to be safe from the demons and monsters alike. The deputy program has been a success around the world and the numbers have shown that demonic activity is at the lowest it has been in centuries.

“So a toast to you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane for your incredible work this past month.” Jia raises her glass as a small applause and quiet cheers fill the ballroom. Alec looks at Jia in shock at her kind words. Her and Alec have had to work closely these past few weeks as he writes out his revisions of the Clave’s side of the accords.

It’s been hard work, him and Jia have been constantly butting heads deciding what should be changed for the new accords that will be presented in two weeks to the Downworld summit leaders. Magnus has had to drag him home many nights from his office where he has found Alec barely keeping his eyes open staring at the documents that clutter his desk. 

“And now for the first dance, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, Ms. Herondale,” Jia continues once the applause dies out. Jia gestures at Alec and then off to her right, no doubt at where Imogen stands. Taking a deep breath, he looks to Magnus, who has a look of confusion and mild horror on his face, one last time and begins his way to Jia. 

So it may have slipped his mind to tell his husband about the first dance. It’s not like he meant to hide it, but he’s positive that Magnus would not let him step out onto the dance floor if he knew. Too many incidents of tangled legs, tripping and stepping of feet, and bodies tumbling to the floor as Magnus tries to get him to dance around the loft. Magnus eventually gave up on trying to teach him and settled for just swaying back and forth in the loft. 

Alec didn’t have the heart to tell him he actually knew how to ballroom dance.

You aren’t the eldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood and not know proper ballroom etiquette. He can recall many trips to Idris with his mother to teach him the right way to ballroom dance. 

_ “If you are going to one day run the New York Institute,” Maryse speaks to him. “That means going to Idris for Clave summit meetings and socials. It is expected of you to know the waltz. It is tradition that when the Inquisitor or Consul retire and pass on the position, they and their successor must dance in front of everyone.” _

_ “That’s if the Clave would allow me to be in such an esteemed position,” Alec mumbles under his breath as he ties his dress shoes on. Though it seems not quite enough because his mother stiffens at the words. _

_ “Why would the Clave not allow you?” her voice is terse, like she’s speaking through a clenched jaw. “Has anyone… Have they said anything to you.” _

_ The change in his mother’s tone catches him off guard. He looks at her posture and while it screams confidence and power, there is fear in the way her eyes seem to glisten.  _

_ “It’s nothing, it’s,” he tries to backtrack, focusing on tying his other shoe but he can’t see to get a grip on the laces. “There are so many other shadowhunters my age who would be better for the position. I doubt that they would choose me when they can have someone like Lydia or even Jace as their leader.” _

_ The silence that falls upon the room is deafening. _

_ “Alec.” _

_ He doesn’t look up from the floor, he suddenly finds his shoes far more interesting than looking at the disappointment he knows will be in his mother’s eyes. It’s not until he sees his mother’s heels in front of him that he looks up. His mother is looking at him with a kind smile, she reaches out and rests a hand on his cheek. It’s the most comforting touch he has gotten from her in years. _

_ “There is no one better to lead the Clave than you,” she says, not breaking eye contact. “I have seen the way you work with your fellow shadowhunters. I read the reports that you send in from patrols. You’re meticulous, you never leave out anything, not a single grammatical error. One day, your father and I are going to pass on the mantle of head to you and you will be the greatest leader New York has ever seen.” _

_ Not expecting the praise, he struggles to hold in the tears that want to come out. Instead of replying he just nods into the hand still on his face. Maryse gives him another small smile, rubbing his cheek before she lowers her hand from his face. He already misses the warmth. _

_ “Now then,” she states as she walks towards the CD player against the wall, pressing play. A slow tune begins to echo through the room.  _

_ “I believe I have the future Inquisitor to teach how to dance.” She holds out her hand to him. He gets up from the bench and walks over to her, placing one hand in her’s and the other on her waist. “Remember, with the waltz, there are 5 steps. Nothing too crazy so count on me.” _

_ They slowly start to make their way around the room, counting ‘one, two, three, four, five’ as they glide across the floor. Alec manages to only step on her feet twice this practice.  _

“Well Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Imogen states, snapping him back to the present. “I do hope that your waltz is better than the dance moves you were doing at your wedding.”

“You’re in luck Mrs. Herondale, the waltz is the one dance you don’t have to worry about with me. My mother made sure to drill it into my head at a young age.” Alec laughs as he puts a hand on her waist and the other in her waiting hand. “You’re not the eldest son of Maryse Lightwood and not know how to waltz.”

They get into position and the orchestra starts a slow swaying tempo. And just like that, Alec is taken back to the days with his mother in the dance studio. Laughing together as she tries to get his teenage self, still growing into his legs, to get the footwork down.    


One, two, three, four, five

One, two, three, four, five

One, two, three, four, five

Around the ballroom they glide, one step in front of the other. His posture is tall, proud as he moves Imogen around the room. His eyes never leave her face as she follows him.    
  
“Well color me impressed, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” she says as he finishes twirling her. “I never would have assumed that Jonathan’s parabatai would know the waltz.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know his right foot from his left,” Alec speaks quietly as they continue across the floor. “We tried teaching him, but it seems that fighting and training are his only two skills.”

“Be careful now, that is my grandson you’re talking about,” she jests at him, but there is an intense look to her eyes.

“And he’s  _ my _ parabatai,” he replies in jest as well. The music begins to pick up in tempo and they begin to glide faster around the room. He watches her dress flow lightly behind her, swaying as they turn and move together. 

It’s like they are one person, moving in sync. Unaware of those around them, as they focus on their movements. Maryse made sure to drill it into his head that your eyes do not leave your partner’s face. As it is a sign of indifference, disrespect. But he cannot help when he catches sight of his husband out of the corner of his eye. 

With just a quick glance in Magnus’ direction he can see that his husband is standing still. His mouth agape as he stares in shock as Alec waltzes with perfection around the dance floor with Imogen. The sight makes a small laugh escape his mouth as he looks back at Imogen who also turned her eyes to see what made him look away. She looks back at him with a knowing look.

“It seems that you were holding out on your husband,” she smirks at him. “Did Magnus not know of this particular set of skill?”

“It’s kind of hard to tell him the truth after he’s tried so long to teach me to dance after one bad attempt in Havana at salsa dancing,” he sighs but the smile does not leave his face. “I love my husband to distraction to say the very least.”

Imogen laughs at his admission as he spins her again. The crescendo of the song has passed as the orchestra slows down to a lighter tempo. With one last turn around the room, the music fades and Alec and Imogen come to a halt. A beat of silence enters the room before the applause of the crowd envelopes it. 

Alec does as he was taught, still holding Imogen’s hand, he bows at her as she curtsies in response. They turn together and bow to the audience. 

With that they go their separate ways as the orchestra starts another piece and shadowhunters flock to the dance floor and begin to dance with their respective partners.

Alec immediately spots Magnus as his husband has not left the spot he saw him last and makes his way over to his awestruck husband. An apology already on his lips as he stands in front of him, but Magnus beats him to the first words.

“You can dance,” he flatly speaks as he looks Alec up and down. 

“I can ballroom dance,” he corrects, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “Mainly the waltz as it is custom for the first born of every shadowhunter family to know.”

Magnus nods at his words, still looking at him strangely. Almost as if he’s wondering where his husband went and who this imposter standing in front of him is. Alec begins to internally freak out that Magnus is upset with him.

“I was going to tell you.” he rushes out. “It was just that- after everything- and you trying to teach me-”

His words cut off as Magnus grabs him by his lapels and pulls him into a kiss. Caught off guard by the change it takes him a second to kiss his husband back. He rests his hands on Magnus’ waist as they kiss for what seems like minutes before Magnus pulls back. There’s a hunger in his eyes that sends a shiver down his back as Magnus licks his lips humming, giving him another look over.

“That was, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen you do,” Magnus swoons. If Alec looked hard enough, he’s pretty sure he would see hearts floating around his husband’s head. “The way you glided so effortlessly around the ballroom, it was incredible.”

“So you’re not upset?” he asks quietly, squeezing Magnus’ hips in a silent apology. 

“Confused? Yes. Upset? No.” Magnus says as he takes him in. “Alexander, how can I be upset that you gave me the greatest gift that is you waltzing. I hope you know that I am going to abuse this power now that I know you can dance.” Alec rolls his eyes and lets out a groan before letting his head fall on his husband’s shoulder.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” he huffs a laugh into the shoulder. “I’m never going to be able to sit down ever again am I?”

He feels arms wrap around his neck and he’s pulled closer to the body in front of him.

“Never,” Magnus hums into his ear before kissing the side of his head and swaying them back and forth.

Alec loses himself in the slow rhythm they’re setting, removing his hands from Magnus’ waist to curl around his back instead. Alec would stay here forever if he was given the chance. In the arms of the man he gets to spend the rest of his life with.

“It wasn’t that you were a bad teacher,” he mumbles before lifting his head up to look Magnus in the eyes. He feels his face already start to heat up as the next words leave his mouth. “It was that I couldn't stop looking at your face enough to pay attention to where my feet were.”

Magnus tilts his head back in a full body laugh causing a few nearby shadowhunters to send them a dirty look. Magnus doesn’t seem to care as he grabs Alec’s face in his hands, attempting to give him another kiss through his laughter.

“So you’re telling me my beautiful face is the reason I could never teach you how to dance?” Magnus gets out.

“Of course, have you seen you?” Alec says with a smile on his face. “Anyone with a brain would get lost in those eyes if they danced with you because you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

“Well I’ll be sure to wear a paper bag on my head the next time we feel ourselves in a dancing mood,” Magnus jokes, causing Alec to roll his eyes.

“Oh shut up.” Alec lets his arms drop from behind Magnus’ back and makes his way over to the bar. He can already tell he’s going to need a drink to be able get through the rest of the night. He hears his husband laughing behind him, trying to catch up to him.

“Darling it's nothing to be ashamed of that my breathtaking face causes your knees to go weak!”

Alec wonders if it’s too late to go back to New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
